In some cases, a user interface may be associated with a relational database model, such as a table that is organized into rows and columns. For example, a user may provide a Structured Query Language input associated with the relational database model and receive business information (e.g., sales data, purchase order data, or information about employees) from one or more data sources in the form of a table or report.
Some information, however, may be stored in connection with non-relational database objects. For example, various objects might require different Application Programming Interface (“API”) techniques to read the appropriate metadata and/or to query the data. Moreover, there may be no common language associated with the non-relational database objects.
Accordingly, an efficient mechanism for representing non-relational database objects into a relational database model may be addressed by some embodiments herein.